Our little ugly truth
by AmyButler1979
Summary: Mike and Abby have been going out for awhile now and things are going good so far but things are about to change!
1. The next day

OPENING CREDIT: song Knocks You Down Pan of Sacramento and zoom into Mikes house, where Mike is sleeping, alone.

The next morning Mike rolls over to see Abby is gone, he quickly sits up and looks around for something of hers that is still there but can't see anything.

MIKE: Fuck!

Meanwhile Abby is trying to be very quiet in the kitchen finishing up breakfast for her new man. She puts it all together on a tray and starts walking towards the room where they just made love the night before. Boy, he was amazing she thinks to herself and smiling.

ABBY: Good morning sunshine. Smiling

MIKE: Don't do that to me Abby, I thought you had left.

ABBY: OK just because you taught me to think more like a man's man does not mean I am going to act like that!

MIKE: What have you got there?

ABBY: Well, let's see I have got some eggs, bacon, pancakes, and some orange juice.

MIKE: I didn't mean that. Winks Put that tray down and come over here, oh, and bring syrup. Chuckles

ABBY: This sounds interesting. Walks over to the bed

Mike grabs Abby and pulls her into bed. They make fun love, but without the syrup b/c Abby thought it was too sticky. Now holding each other in the aftermath.

ABBY: sighs

MIKE: What it is? Did I please you?

ABBY: Would you stop, jeeze! Playful hit to his stomach

MIKE: Ugh! So what is going to happen with the show now, since everyone knows I know am not that type of guy?

ABBY: I am sure we can think of something. You still are a man right?

MIKE: Oh baby, more of a man then you will ever know!

ABBY: So what's on the agenda for today? cell phone rings- Hold that thought. Talking on the phone- Yes Okay but .but fine 20 min I will be there!

MIKE: What was that about?

ABBY: John wants me at the station like now! Oh by the way he wants you there too!

MIKE: What?

ABBY: Yep you! Now get up!

They get to the station. Everyone watches when they walk in, knowing what happened the day before. Mike smiles and grabs Abby's hand tightly letting her know silently they are a team now. She squeezes his hand back to acknowledge him.

ABBY: So what's up?

SARAH: John wants the 2 of you in his office pronto!

MIKE: to Abby only- This is going to be interesting chuckles

They walk into John's office and sit down right in front of him. He closes the door.

ABBY: So what's up John?

JOHN: What's UP?!?! Abby I told you I wanted the guy back I didn't tell you to get him for yourself!

MIKE: Hold up John, this is nothing she did I did it!

ABBY: Umm, as I recall it was both of us, but that is neither here nor there. I have ideas

JOHN: Ideas??? This guy, no offense Mike, is no longer believable as a ladies man since he is now with you.

MIKE: True I am with Abby now, but that does not mean I don't know what "single" men are thinking and what they like.

ABBY: See. He can still do this John. I know he can!

JOHN: Okay, but we are going to have to see how the ratings work out.

MIKE: shake his hand- I've got this in the bag, trust me. He winks

Mike and Abby leave the office. They walk down the hall to her office and she shuts the door behind her, then grabs Mike and kisses him.

MIKE: what was that for Ab?

ABBY: Oh nothing you are just so freakin' sexy!

MIKE: Abby I need to go.

ABBY: What why?

MIKE: I can't do this at work, I won't be able to think all day.

ABBY: Maybe that's what I want. She grins

Mike walks out of her office to get ready for The Ugly Truth. While, getting make-up and hair done, he spots Abby walk by. He thinks to himself " I thought I would be a bachelor the rest of my like, but now I have something to look forward to everyday when I wake up. Smiles to himself, as Abby walks over

ABBY: And what are you so smug about mister.

MIKE: Oh just think about last night, this morning, and tonight.

ABBY: Oh so you think you're getting lucky tonight do ya?

MIKE: I didn't say that. He walks away to go onset

Abby wonders what Mike means by that and then laughs it off.

Abby gets home from work, checks on her answering machine to see there are two messages on her phone. She smiles and presses the button.

First message: Hey babe, (it's Mike, she smiles again) I have a surprise for you its hanging in your closet. Just take your shower, and put it on. I will be there at 7, be ready.

Second message: Umm Abby, (holy cow it's Colin) I just wanted to say I am sorry for being a jerk. I would like to take you out some time, and this time lets just be ourselves. I really would like to get to know the real Abby.

Abby thinks to herself "what the hell???" Then she hears the doorbell ring it's only 6 maybe Mike is early. She opens the front door smiling and sees Colin standing there.

ABBY: Colin, what are you doing here?

COLIN: Did you get my message?

ABBY: I did, but listen

COLIN: Abby, I shouldn't have left that night. I know that now. I made a mistake.

Just then Mike is standing in the doorway, of course he would be early.

MIKE: What is going on here Abby?

COLIN: What is he doing here?

ABBY: Both of you hold up! Colin I was trying to tell you that I am with Mike now and he makes me happy. He has always liked me for who I was not who I was pretending to be.

COLIN: Oh! Now don't I feel like the fool.

ABBY: Colin, we were not right for one another. However, I do have someone could introduce u to. That is only if you want to.

MIKE: I don't think Colin needs a matchmaker Abby.

ABBY: Well, I was just saying.

MIKE: - ushering Colin out the front door- I am sorry about this man, you know Abby and her ideas.

COLIN: It's OK.

MIKE: See you later Colin. Have a good night. Mike shuts the front door, now he and Abby are alone. OK what's going on here?

ABBY: I thought it was you at the door.

MIKE: Why would Colin come over?

ABBY: Apparently, he wanted a second chance, he left a message on my phone.

MIKE: I know if I were him I would have never let you go, but he did and I win. he smiles

ABBY: Yes you do. smiles back I was just about to jump in the shower and slip into whatever you have for me upstairs. By the way how did you get into my house?

MIKE: Sarah gave me the key I told her I had a surprise for you. I was wondering if that shower appointment has room for one more? dangerous smile spreads across his face

ABBY: I will have to check. she laughs and starts run up the stairs - Last one in the shower has to do anything the other wants.

They get into the shower. The wash water washes over them. Mike beings washing Abby with a sponge, and she is enjoying it.

ABBY: Mmm, Mike ah!

MIKE: Do you like that? whispers in her ear

ABBY: Yes - she breaths out

They begin to make-love in the shower and then take it out to the bedroom. Abby hasn't had a guy in her bed for almost a year now.

ABBY: - looks over at Mike after sex , she smiles and sighs I could just lay here the rest of the evening even though it's only 7:30.

MIKE: Who says we have to go anywhere? I could just make you dinner here and we could just stay in our robes.

ABBY: That sounds lovely, but I was looking forward to wearing that sexy dress you bought me.

MIKE: You could always wear it just for me says smiling

ABBY: What did you have planned for tonight?

MIKE: Just a nice dinner, you know, romantic and all the junk.

ABBY: Why Mikes what's gotten into you?

MIKE: Not in me so much as on me. he laughs and holds her tightly to him

ABBY: Just when I think you are a romantic.

MIKE: Oh come on, it was good timing you must admit that.

ABBY: - laughs, she feels his breath on her neck I have some chicken in the fridge. Are you any good at grilling?

MIKE: Are you really asking me that? I am the master of grilling! on that note he gets up, she sees his hot tight ass. He then throws on some sweatpants and no shirt, just the way Abby likes it bare chested.

Abby finally gets up from the comfortable bed and puts on Mike's button down shirt with some boy shorts underneath. She walks downstairs to see Mike is already grilling. She decides to boil some corn on the cob and make some rice. While she is making the rice she feels arms wrap around here.

MIKE: God, you look so sexy in my shirt. Do you have to do this to me?

ABBY: What am I doing to you Mike? gives a sly smile

MIKE: Oh you know exactly what you are doing to me! You are evil!

ABBY: I have no idea what you are talking about. she laughs

7 months later

Mike has sold his house and moved in with Abby. Abby is making something for dinner before Mike gets home from a meeting he had. She has been suspecting she was pregnant so she took a test when she got home and has just found out it is positive. She can hear Mike walk in and she is so excited to tell him the news.

ABBY: Mike? 


	2. Mike FInds Out

MIKE: -he peeps his head around the corner Yes?

ABBY: So how was the meeting?

MIKE: It was the same as always. They just went over what I can and cannot say.

ABBY: I see.

MIKE: What's wrong? Something is different.

ABBY: Nothing is wrong. Can we talk?

MIKE: Oh no here it comes.

ABBY: What? What do you think I am going to say Mike?

MIKE: Are you going to give me an ultimatum?

ABBY: No!

MIKE: Then what would you like to talk about?

ABBY: I was just wondering we have been together for almost a year now and

MIKE: You are wondering where this is going, am I correct here?

ABBY: Well, I yeah I would like to know.

MIKE: Abby, why are you in such a rush?

ABBY: Mike? A rush?

MIKE: We have fun together, and I love hanging out with you. I am not going anywhere so we don't need to put a label on anything right now.

ABBY: Fine Mike! That's just fine! - grabs her keys and starts to head out the door

MIKE: Abby! Where are you going?

ABBY: I am going out, I just can't be here right now! she wants to leave before she cries, she does not want him to see her crying

MIKE: - walks towards her Abby don't leave like this.

ABBY: Mike, you know what, you haven't change a bit you are still the same old Mike Chadway.

MIKE: Ok, ouch that hurt. And what's the suppose to mean?

ABBY: Just think about it! walks out and slams the door behind her

Mike walks into the bathroom to wash up and see it (the pregnancy test on the counter). He looks at it and sees the positive plus sign. Oh my God! He thinks to himself he is such a dope for saying what he did to her. He immediately calls her cell phone, but she does not answer and he doesn't leave a message.

By this time Abby gets home Mike is already asleep, she does not realize she left out her pregnancy test and does not know he knows. She crawls very carefully back into bed and he does not wake up. The next morning she gets up a way before he would so she does not have to face him in the morning.

Abby walks into work after the argument with Mike the night before. She walks over to Sarah and pulls her in the office.

ABBY: What the hell am I going to do?

JOY: What's wrong Ab?

ABBY: I was having a conversation with Mike last night about where our relationship is heading and all he can freakin' say is Abby lets see where this takes us, we are having fun now lets not ruin it. He's met my family and I have met his. We hang out with each others friends. What more does he want?

JOY: Abby I don't mean to offend you but you know how this guy operates. I know he loves you, but it has only been 7 months and I think he needs a little time to get used to this whole situation. I think he loves you so much that he is afraid he will do something to mess it all up and lose you in the process.

ABBY: Great he needs time and I am pregnant!

JOY: Wait what?!?

ABBY: I took a test yesterday before he got home. I was so excited to tell him the news and wanted to tell him last night but just had to test the waters. I wanted to see how he felt about our relationship. I don't know what to do Sarah. I don't think he will be ready for a baby and all that comes with it, like RESPONSIBILITY!

JOY: I wouldn't say that Abby. He loves you and I know he will want this baby. How far along are you?

ABBY: I would say about 1 and half months now.

JOY: Well, you have to tell Mike.

ABBY: Do I? I was thinking about waiting a couple of more months since I won't be showing until then.

JOY: What??? Don't you think Mike knows your body and you by now? He will catch on to you know, he is a smart cookie.

ABBY: Well, yeah but I still think I should wait just a little bit.

JOY: Oh here he comes.

ABBY: I am gunna be sick! - Abby runs out here door and right past and to the bathroom, morning sickness already

MIKE: - to Sarah- What's with her?

JOY: You know Abby always on the run. Sarah smiles

MIKE: Do you know what I know?

JOY: What do u mean?

MIKE: I am pretty sure you know what I mean Joy.

JOY: Ummm..-biting her lip

MIKE: Ah ha! You do know! How far along is she?

JOY: Almost 2 months.

MIKE: Why didn't she tell me

JOY: Well,since you 2 had the little conversation last night she wants to wait to tell you later.

MIKE: Why would she want to do that?

JOY: She does not think you are ready for this.

MIKE: - a smile spreads across Mike's face She's having my baby!

JOY: - she hugs Mike- So what are you going to do?

MIKE: She won't do anything crazy will she?

JOY: What do you mean by that?

MIKE: Well, you know, she wouldn't end the pregnancy, would she?

JOY: She would ever do that! She loves you Mike and this baby is a part of you and her, she would never do anything intentionally to hurt it.

MIKE: OK, I just had to ask because I know I would never want her to do that, it would devastate me! I need to tell Abby she does have me, all of me.

JOY: Right now is not the best time. She is really busy wait till she gets home tonight. I promise, under my watch, she will not do anything stupid.

MIKE: Alright. Man, I am going to be someone's dad.

JOY: Yes you are she smiles

Mike makes himself comfortable in Abby's office, he figures he needs to make things better with her. He does love the girl. Abby walks in to her office and is noticeably startled by Mike presence in her office.

ABBY: So, Mike what are you doing here?

MIKE: - He gets up and reaches for her hand, she pulls away- Abby, we need to talk. You know I love you it's just I have been hurt before and I guess I am just I don't know for lack of a better word scared.

ABBY: Mike, I am not like those whores you dated before. What is there to be scared of Mike? MIKE: I don't know, you finding out you really don't want to be with me

ABBY: Believe me buddy if I wanted to do that I would have a long time ago!

MIKE: Abby, we need to talk

ABBY: - starts to cry- Mike, I can't right now

MIKE: Abby

ABBY: Please just go. I I can't do this right now!

Mike walks out of her office and drags Joy into the meeting room.

JOY: What is it?

MIKE: I have to talk to Abby about the baby.

JOY: She will tell you, I am sure of it.

MIKE: She's upset. I need to tell her that I know and she can count on me.

JOY: Why don't you try to get her to go home early and then discuss it there.

MIKE: Thank Joy. pulls her to him and kisses the top of her head You are always thinking.

Mike sees Abby walking out of her office and glances at her mid- section quickly so she does not see him looking. He thinks to himself there is a baby inside of her growing right now a part of him and her, it make the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

MIKE: Abby are you OK?

ABBY: I am OK Mike everything is great let's do the show.

Mike knows she is lying, but goes along with it. They tape the show, Mike notices Abby looks very pale.

MIKE: You look pale Hun, why don't you leave early.

ABBY: I can't just leave early Mike, I have tons of things to do!

MIKE: Abby, you need to get some rest.

ABBY: I am fine Mike, stop worrying about me!

MIKE: Well, I am gunna leave a little early then, I can't be here right now.

ABBY: Fine! See you later.

Mike walks out and knows Abby will not be home until 6ish, so he thinks to himself he will make a romantic dinner and be sneaky by putting out Champaign so she can refuse it and tell him she is pregnant. He just can't keep from smile every time he thinks about a baby growing inside of her and it's his baby!

When Abby gets home she see rose petals spread all over the floor making a trail to the back patio she sees a table all set with candles, two glasses and some Champaign chilling. She hears the soothing music of Sade and their song is playing By your side. She wonders where Mike is and then she sees him looking at her, (God he is so handsome) with a rose in his hand.

ABBY: - smiles- What's all this for? 


	3. Mike tells Abby he knows

MIKE: It looked like you were having a long day and I thought I would let you just relax tonight with a nice dinner. And I wanted to apologize for what happened last night. I didn't mean to upset you.

ABBY: -smiles- I am sorry too, I know you love me and I should just let things take their course. Thank you for doing this for me. So what's for dinner?

MIKE: Filet Mignon, baked potato, and baby carrots.

ABBY: - she hears the word baby and flinches a little- Sounds great!

MIKE: - pulls out her chair for her to sit and then pours her some Champaign You look beautiful!

ABBY: Yeah right! It's been a long day and I probably look like hell warmed over.

MIKE: - looks into her eyes No, I don't think so.

ABBY: You know I should have probably left early too. I was so tired today, for some reason.

- Mike doesn't say, but wants to say it's because you are carrying my baby Abby. -

Later on during the meal Abby is getting nervous because she still has not touched her Champaign and Mike knows it's her favorite kind. How is she going to get out of this one, she knows he has noticed.

MIKE: Ab, you haven't touched you Champaign, are you OK?

ABBY: Fine I just don't feel like it tonight. Oh God oh God, please don't ask anymore questions right now. I am not ready for this! -

MIKE: It's your favorite, what's wrong Abby? grabs her hands

ABBY: -she pulls away, tears well up in her eyes, thinks to herself it's now or never Abby you can do this Mike, I don't know how to tell you this. I know you are not ready for a huge commitment and I wanted to wait to tell you about this, but I guess I have to let you know now. Mike is looking into her, or at least it feels that way- If you don't want to be a part of this that is fine but I will still do it on my own. Mike, I am pregnant, and I love this baby already.

MIKE: - Abby, you're having my baby. What makes you think I would not want to be a part of this? he gets up and takes her in his arms and gives her a long passionate kiss- I love you and promise you I am going nowhere, you and this baby have me.

ABBY: - starts to cry- Oh, I love you too! I am sorry I thought so little of you it's just I I don't know. I am scared and this is all happening so fast. He place a hand on her still mostly flat stomach, there is just a very small hint that something is in there.- You are not going to feel anything yet silly!

MIKE: I know I just want to touch it. You don't have to be scared Abby, I love you and will be here for you and this baby. We can do this Abs. This is amazing Ab, we made a baby! ABBY: Yes we did! It's quite a little miracle since we have both been so conscious not to get pregnant.

MIKE: My swimmers must be very strong! smiles

ABBY: Oh God! Abby goes to look up at him and notices he is kneeling at her feet- OH!

MIKE: Abby, I am not doing this just b/c of the baby. I was thinking about what was said last night and it finally sank in. I do love you and you are not those girls I once dated. You are my Abby and I want it to be that way forever! Marry me Abby, I love you! I love you he whispers with a tender voice- and I love that baby inside of you and want us to be a family. Will you Marry me Ab?

ABBY- Catches a cry and a breath in her throat- I love you too! And yes I will marry you! - She hugs him close and tight. He put the beautiful ring on her finger

MIKE: Abby, I do have a confession though before we celebrate and all. I found the test last night on the bathroom counter, I knew last night that you were pregnant.

ABBY: You what?

MIKE: Abby, please don't get all upset. I knew you would tell me. I did try calling you on your cell

ABBY: How come you didn't wait up for me then?

MIKE: I just didn't think you would want to discuss it.

ABBY: This baby is going to change out lives, Mike.

MIKE: Don't you think I know that?

ABBY: I know So what did you think when you saw it?

MIKE: I was in shock at first, I have to admit. Then, it finally sunk in what I was looking at and that's when I called you. I just wanted to take you in my arms and tell you how much I love you and the baby.

ABBY: Mike, don't make me cry. I am very emotional these days. I love you.

MIKE: Phew! I love you so much! picks her up into his arms and whisks her off to the bedroom

Lays Abby down on the bed and just looks at her. He takes in a deep breath and then he kisses her passionately. I won't hurt the baby will I?

ABBY: -giggles No silly! Kiss me again!

MIKE: - follows orders and kisses her deeply and passionately, he then makes a trail down to her naked belly kisses her there, and places his big hand there.- This is just amazing. He says as tears well in his eyes. He kisses his way back up to her lips. They kiss and make love hungrily. In the aftermath Mike is resting his head on her shoulder and places a hand on her tummy.

ABBY: Now I have said this before about your love making but this time rings true more then ever, you were AMAZING!

MIKE: -smiles and looks up at her- Thanks baby!

ABBY: -yawns- Looks like I need my rest. I must admit being pregnant make me very tired like all the time.

MIKE: Well, then, get some sleep you both need it.

Mike walks into the kitchen and thinks of all the stuff they need to get pretty soon. Wow a baby takes a lot of stuff, he thinks to himself.

4 months later.

Abby is already at the office and looking more and more pregnant everyday. Mike is at home still getting ready and then he gets a phone call.

SARAH: Mike we are at the hospital you need to get here as soon as possible!

MIKE: Is it Abby?

SARAH: Yes, she had some pains and now the doctor is taking a look at her.

MIKE: I will be right there!

Mike drives so quickly, he gets to the hospital very quickly. He runs in and asks for her room. He rush down the hall to her room to see her sitting up in bed, Sarah gets up gives him a hug and leaves the room.

MIKE: -tears streaming down his face- Is everything alright? _ He takes her hand and holds it tightly- Are you and the .oh God tell me you're both OK.

ABBY: I was so scared Mike. He hugs her The baby was in a little distress but they seem to think everything is fine now. I need to be on full bed rest for the next week and then they want to check on me. Mike, we have the wedding in 3 weeks! What are we going to do?

MIKE: Well, first of all you will get your bed rest, I am sure Dave will understand. We will have our wedding Abby, I promise. I want to marry you more then anything in the world and nothing is going to stand in the way of it! He kisses her forehead.

ABBY: - smiles- OOOO!! Mike come here come here! she takes his hand and places it on her rounded tummy Mike, you have to feel this!

MIKE: - feels faint featherlike movement beneath his hand Oh my God! Leans down to talk to her belly Hey there little guy or little gal, this is your daddy. smiles up at Abby

ABBY: Yeah baby, don't get too much bigger in 3 weeks, mommy already bought her dress.

MIKE: You did?

ABBY: Yep, I love it, it's perfect!

MIKE: Well, I am happy. I picked up my wedding band the other day.

ABBY: Why didn't you tell me, I want to see it!

MIKE: I just picked it up and didn't think you would want to see it since you did help me pick it out.

ABBY: Well, that's true.

MIKE: So, I am finally getting married, something I never thought I would do ever!

ABBY: I would have never imagined this would have happened about 2 years ago. You were quite the essential bachelor.

MIKE: I can't wait to see you walking down that isle towards me.

ABBY: I can't wait. It's going to be a fun but hectic day, with all of our friends and family there. Mike, I can't wait to be your wife.

MIKE: I know babe, I feel the same, but you husband instead of wife.

The doctor enters the room with the ultra sound equipment.

DOCTOR: OK Abby lets see that tummy. She puts some gel on and starts the ultra sound. OK everything looks fine right now but you do need that bed rest we were discussing.

MIKE: What is the fast thumping sound?

DOCTOR: That is your baby's heartbeat.

MIKE: Wow, this is amazing. holding Abby's hand

DOCTOR: Would you like to know the sex of your baby?

ABBY: - looks at Mike- Would we?

MIKE: I don't know do you want to?

ABBY: I am on both sides of the fence. I would like to know so we could decorate but on the other hand a surprise would be nice too.

MIKE: It's your call babe!

ABBY: Lets wait- she smiles

MIKE: OK sounds good to me.

They finally leave the hospital. Mike puts Abby into bed. He makes her some dinner and takes it to her.

ABBY: Ummm Mike I really feel like cheesecake ice cream with strawberries in it from Stone Cold Creamery.

MIKE: I will be right back with that for you.

ABBY: Thanks!

Mike walks into the bedroom after getting the ice cream and see she is asleep again but before he is able to get out of the room she wakes up.

ABBY: My ice cream! - She smiling-

MIKE: Yup and I got one for me too he smiles back at her

ABBY: God, I feel so fat!

MIKE: Well, you look hot to me!

ABBY: Oh stop! This coming from the guy ladies get on a treadmill!

MIKE: Oh come on you know what I meant. Plus Abby, you are pregnant, you have an excuse.

ABBY: So Mike, what if I didn't lose the baby weight would you leave me?

MIKE: What do you take me for? Abby I love you no matter what. You are carrying my child for God's sake!

ABBY: -as she takes a bit of her ice cream- Mmm this is so good.

MIKE: I am glad you like it. 


End file.
